The Way We Were
by Missy-loves-Waffles
Summary: Things have changed between them, an understanding they never expected. An event they never expected. Ever.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I really don't have much to say at this point. There is an explanation at the end. This has probably been done before, but I don't care. Just go with it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NLOCK. Not even a tiny bit. I just like making fantasies in my head to escape cruel reality.**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

The Way We Were

I looked out of the plane window and sighed. How could life have changed so quickly? Yesterday I had been going around with Alek, chasing squirrels on rooftops, but now...

Now he was in a coma and I was on my way into hiding, away from the Order or anyone else after me. Or her.

My eyes were puffy, red, and still a bit wet from the crying I had been doing since last night. How could life be so cruel?

**FLASHBACK**

The came out of nowhere, suddenly and without a sound. Alek and I were alone, on a date during our training break.

No one knew.

They came with guns and knives, not even bothering to hide them. THose not in use hung from belts or were tucked half-hazardly into boots.

Like I said, no one knew where we were. Not even Amy or Paul. Both Jasmine and Valentina were in the hospital, and my mother was dead. Yeah, dead. The Order murdered her during a business dinner/meeting.

Alek had been my support ladder through all this, and I his. We started hanging out before it developed into... Well... More.

The twenty-some assailants approached with a certainty that was uncomfortable. It was like they knew no one was there, that no one knew, and that I wasn't quite in my peak at that moment. They were right, of course, but it was scary all the same. More scary then the knives, and almost as scary as the guns. Guns were a Mai's nightmare. Used in the hands of a professional or Order member, they were deadly accurate and almost always lethal.

They surrounded us, giving no alley of escape. Alek and I exchanged worried glances. THey had even covered our above route.

"Chloe... If I go, protect her." Her. the one INSIDE of me. You heard right. I, Chloe King, the Uniter and Chosen of the Mai, was pregnant. But hopefully not enough that it would hinder me.

Without warning, both Alek and I shot up and started to kick punch and slash almost randomly at those attacking us. A leap-twirl-kick and one was down. A blow of the back of the hand to the head by Alek, and another lay unmoving.

I jumped high into the air, relying on my Mai traits to thrust me high enough for a spin-kick. However, a small kick in my womb caused me to flinch at the wrong moment, breaking my concentration and making me fall hard to the ground, hitting my head. I was stunned, allowing a assailant to get close enough to slash me with his knife.

White handled, long... Poisoned.

My vision fuzzed and twisted. I clutched my stomach, almost as if to protect the small Mai growing inside me. Celina. That's her name. Funny how the simplest things come to mind when you know your dying...

"Chloe!" I heard his words, but I did not hear anything. The world was silent, emotionless and without color. His warm heat dropped beside me, the only beacon in my tired, dried out world...

**BACK TO ORIGINAL TIME FRAME**

No one knows what happened next. When they found us via aa call to the police about "Cats attacking people," and what "Sounds like a heavy gang fight in an alley," all of them were gone. Yeah, we tap the police line.

The group of people that found us, arrived to the sight of us lying there, Alek on top of my, protecting my prone form.

I was out, and not breathing as often as I needed to at that point. Alek was passed out. He still is. In a coma, that is.

And he, my protector, love, and father of the child I bear inside me, was not expected to wake up.

Ever.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**A/N: I know, I know...I really should hurry up and finish chapter seven of Those That Come in Through the Window, but I was inspired randomly by some really almost dark music, and couldn't help myself. This'll remain a one shot unless you guys want me to go on. If you do, I promise it won't hinder TtCiTtW too much. Any ways... R&R!**

**~Missy**


	2. Grey

**A/N: Yes,yes, I know I said by the end of July. Don't get mad... at least I actually got myself together and wrote **_**something **_**for you. I'm only a week late, too, and when does that ever happen? Never. Chapters are usually a month behind where I want to be. Now Read and review.**

**Chloe: Yeah, 'cus they really want to waste their time reading your terrible fanfics and listening to my depressing mind.**

**Me: *ignores Chloe* Standard disclaimer applies. Anything to say, Alek, before we start?**

**Alek: ...**

**Me: I'll take that as a no...**

**OoOoOoOoO **

The plane isn't new. It's not old, either. It just is.

The sky doesn't change, nor does it stay the same. It just is.

That's what my world has narrowed to. There is nothing new, nothing old. There just red or blue; No black and no white. Only gray. There is no real sound, but silence does not hold court here either. There is only the subtle and soft humming of a world moving on without him, without me.

Boring, repetitive, I know. But that is all there is now. Pain, suffering, all that good stuff.

Every plane has a pilot and every pilot has a pin. I see that pin every time one bows to me. You would think that they would be more inconspicuous about my travels, but on every plane, sometime during the flight I find myself in the pilot's compartment with two guards and a bowing pilot and co-pilot. When I study that pin I always find a new part to it. It is never the same. They are kaleidoscopes of lines and colors, creating the barely recognizable Green Star. Though we take domestic flights as well as private planes, only the pilot, my guards and doctor are also Mai and among them, only the doctor stays the same. The guards and pilot switch with almost every flight, but the doctor stays the same. Just like the rest of the world. The same.

I wish he wasn't here. I wish none of them were here. I wish this wasn't necessary. I wish, I wish, I wish. I wish and yet nothing ever changes. Why? Why doesn't it change? Why is this necessary? Why do I have to leave? I always knew there was a possibility, but He was always going with me. He should he here with me, with her.

_If I go, take care of her._

It's likehe knew something was going to happen. That or he... no... he didn't... he wouldn't... he couldn't have... purpusefully sacraficed himself for me?

_Take care of her._

No. He did it for both of us and for what we have created together. He wouldnt have wanted for me to give up like this. My expression softens, a small nudge from down below makes me smile and suddenly I can see yellow again. Movement to my right catches my eyes, and I turn to watch the doctor hurridly scribble something in a small notebook. After writing what seems like almost two paragraphs, he turns and looks at me.

"Something to eat?" As soon as the words reach my ears and register in my brain, my stomach gives out a low-pitched growl of want, surprising me. When was the last time I had eaten? I slowly nod my head, but say nothing, and the doctor smiles pleasently. Moving his hand down to the side of his seat, he quickly taps a small circular button causing a faint ding past the curtain at the end of the compartment. I watch as a young girl brushes said curtain away with a pale hand and started making her way down the private jet's interior. Her small featues remind me of a young child and I smile again. As long as I have Celina, I'll always have a peice of Alek with me. Blue. Blue returns, it's somber darkness and light playfulness all in one. The stewardess' uniform is a dark navy, and she wears a Green Star pin.

"How can I help you?" she asks quietly, slightly tilting her head to the side. Her blue eyes are large and innocent, but the small pin of gold above the Green Star says a different story. This girl is an elite Mai warrior, a trained bodygaurd and probably joining my guard, perhaps permanently.

"Something to eat, please."

"Of course, sir," the girl replies and turns to walk back through the deviding curtain into the area beyond. As she goes, the doctor tuns to me, still smiling.

"I'm glad that you are eating again of your own free will. You've been refusing food for the entire time we've been moving. So... for almost three days now." Three days... has it only been that long since the attack? We moved out the next day, just as soon as I was stable enough to days withought Alek, and I'm already half dead.

A small nudge, acompainied by a growl from my beast of a stomach, drags me up from my momentary lapse into the darker, more turbulent corners of my mind.

Celina will never he harmed as long as I'm here. I made a promise to Alek.

And I intend to keep it no matter what the cost.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**A/N: I know, I know, not the best chapter ever, but it exists. Be happy.**

**Review! We'll give you ultrasounds of Celina and a plate of cookies!**


End file.
